Magnetically controlled switches are old in the art. Likewise magnetically controlled burglar alarms are old in the art.
Magnetic switches are often used in applications where the separation of a magnet and a reed switch will cause the reed switch to close, thus triggering an alarm. A typical example of this type of system involves a magnet embedded in a door and a reed switch connected to a suitable alarm system embedded in the door jamb immediately opposite the magnet when the door is closed. Most doors and accompanying door jambs are made of wood. Another example involves a magnet embedded in a wooden window frame and an accompanying reed switch embedded in the wooden window track. It is therefore desirable to provide a container construction which may be quickly and easily embedded in the wood. It is also desirable to provide a container construction which is firmly embedded in the wood after its first insertion so that it will not jar loose or fall out when the door is being opened or closed.
It is desirable that a single container construction be used for a variety of applications and to hold a variety of electrical components. It is also desirable that the container construction be of a low cost and easily fabricated.